


Invincible friends

by mutsu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsu/pseuds/mutsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Nico Robin,based on her discussion with Nekomamushi fom chapter 818.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible friends

«More importantly,I'm more concerned about your safety,Nico Robin »,stated the duke Nekomamushi.«All the rascals around the world interested in the void century may have gathered poneglyphs copies but they had no hope to decipher them.If they desire to read this,invincible pirates will come after you.»

Luffy and Usopp who were fighting stopped and all the crew members focused on the discussion between the straw hat's archeologist and the mink.

«Take away Robin ?»,asked Luffy immediately.

The black-haired young woman stayed silent for a moment,her usual amused smile not leaving her lips.

(She still remembers the small kid with the devil fruit.She remembers the children of the village running away from her and calling her a monster.She remembers the dinners alone,her aunt's badmouthing, _everyone's badmouthing_.And she remembers the small kid in the boat drifting on a sea of fire,who lost every little thing that could bring her joy,pretending to laugh and trying to stop the tears.How could she even forget how desesperate she was to cover the flames' crackling with her voice ?

The demon child who couldn't put her faith in anyone,the world's most dangerous little girl who didn't have the right to sleep under a roof without the fear of being sold to authorities.She grew up learning to run,never trust and betray in order to survive and it was around that time that she met Crocodile.But even the powerful man with the cheeky smile got defeated by _them_.

They were bright like sunshine and yet messy like a storm ; the straw hat boy and his noisy crew.And she've lived in darkness too long and couldn't help but feel attracted to their light.By a blow of destiny (or maybe a happy accident),she ended up joining them.For the first time in her life,she felt truly happy,truly belonged.She wasn't afraid of betrayal,she wasn't afraid of getting abandoned ; it was fine by her to make sacrifices,to throw her life in order to protect those ray of sunshines.So she did.They were and still are her weakness.

How could she forget that sight from the top building of Enies Lobby ? It still sends chills down her spine.The straw hat crew stubbornly standing tall and facing the world to save her.No matter how much she pretended to hate them,no matter how much she pretended to betray them,they didn't seem to care.They shot down the world governement's flag and challenged the world for her. _Say it,Robin_.They were brimming with determination,they were shining in the sunlight and she suddenly felt envious ; she wanted to shine the same way,she wanted to dream too.So she screamed words that stayed unspoken for twenty years ; _she wanted to live_.)

Nico Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the feline's dark premonition that looked way too insignificant.

«It doesn't matter.I have invincible friends protecting me. »


End file.
